Deadly Kiss
by ferocity
Summary: What happens when Kenshin a wanderer meets up with Sano who tries to woo the maiden into love. Will this ever happen? Chapter 4!. R
1. Default Chapter

AU: Alternate Universe  
  
Setting: Tocagawa Regime[before the Meiji Era]  
  
Summary: When a mysterious and defenseless wanderer comes before Sanosuke, the leader of the Domai no Ten Kai, where will it go from there?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin [AKA Samurai X]. Some of the character's are mine eg Yugi, Dais, Seiji, Knuckles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano slapped down the pair of dice when he had lost for the 6th straight time.  
  
"Ahhh!" He groaned slapping his forehead.  
  
"Care to try again, Sanosuke?" The female voice asked. Yugi smiled sarcastically knowing another win would get her dinner.  
  
"No thanks Missy." Sano said getting up and stretching his well toned limbs.  
  
Yugi frowned when she noticed how thin Sanosuke was.  
  
"You have to start eating properly Sano." She informed him," But then again how can you when you spend all your spare cash gambling, which, if you didn't know, is illegal."  
  
Sano stared oddly at her until he burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well he can laugh at least he has that much energy." Yugi mumbled.  
  
But she had to admit what she said was paradoxical and ironic. She herself was a gambler and depended on it to get by.  
  
Yugi giggled at her previous remark and got to her feet.  
  
"So wanna buy me dinner?" She asked.  
  
Sano snorted. "If I say yes you'll take it as an invitation to eat right through my wallet. Then I'll be thinner than I am now."  
  
"And I'm supposed to care?" Yugi asked putting on her sandals.  
  
Sano raised a brow, "Okay a minute ago you're a selfless martyr now you're self-centered bitch. I don't get you."  
  
Yugi smirked, her eyes gleamed with humor. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Sagara."  
  
Sano shook his head in disbelief but he had to admit she had style and respected her for it. He admired the way she wore her raven black hair, which was close-cropped with feathery bangs over her forehead , he admired the way she gracefully strode and proudly wore her clothes although most were worn but they were always clean.  
  
"So Sano are you going to buy my dinner?" She asked again.  
  
"Sake sound good?"  
  
"Why Sanosuke I hope you're not suggesting I'm an alcoholic?"  
  
Sano sighed. "Whatever rows your boat Lady. Whatever rows you're boat."  
  
**~~~~***~~~~~****  
  
Domai no Ten Kai Mansion.  
  
Sano walked through the halls of his home. His real home.  
  
To the outside world he was simply Sanosuke, a bum with no sense of direction in life, destined to die a gamblers death.  
  
But he had a dark secret.  
  
Once inside the Mansion's safe walls, he was no longer Sanoske, he was Zonza. The leader of the infamous Domai no Ten Kai.  
  
A Mafia, if would say.  
  
One that worked in the shadows and were often sought after by the government for War crimes.  
  
Zonza, Sano, had been the leader of the sect for 3 years and he, Zonza, was known throughout the underworld.  
  
His Zonbato, his weapon of choice, earned him fame and his nickname.  
  
Zonza was unbeaten and he feared no challenge. Well except for him. Hidoukiri Bottosai , The Man Slayer.  
  
Sano had heard endless rumors about him.  
  
Appearing out of no-where and leaving a trail of blood shed and destruction in his wake.  
  
No-one who had challenged the Bottosai lived to tell about it.  
  
Zonza entered a large room.  
  
It was decorated using Western Design.  
  
Several very muscular men eyed their leader, all lusting for the flesh they could never have.  
  
They dared not try.  
  
Zonza took a seat on a velvet cushion. He stared at the dozen's of scrolls scattered infront of him. He grumbled something before ordering someone to bring him a drink.  
  
*********  
  
"Boss, I think you've had enough to drink." Dais said after Sano's tenth beer.  
  
Sano shot him a glare, Dais refrained from saying anything else. He knew better than to piss Zonza off when he was drunk.  
  
Sano got up abruptly and left with his beer bottle.  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't pass out on the way to his room." Seiji commented playing with his knife.  
  
"Yeah, he needs to unwind, he's been too uptight lately." Knuckles added.  
  
"Don't worry, the present we got him should chill him out." Dais said, "He should be finding it right about now."  
  
***************  
  
A drunk Sano made his way to his room. He muttered something before downing some more beer.  
  
He entered his room, it was dimly lighted by candles.  
  
He closed the door behind him.  
  
He rested the beer bottle on a nearby table but it tipped over , fell, broke and spilled all its contents on the marble floor.  
  
"Ahh phoey." Sano whined running his hand through his Titian locks .  
  
All he wanted to do was sleep, he'd clean it up in the morning.  
  
He made his way to the bed preparing to plop himself on it when he noticed a figure on it.  
  
"Who." He began fumbling around for a candle.  
  
He held one close to the intruder.  
  
It revealed sunset red hair and a effeminate beauty who might I add was nude.  
  
Sano rubbed his eyes praying he was not hallucinating because only such magnificent wonders existed in his dreams.  
  
Sano gaze ran over his body noting each and every detail. This must be Venus.  
  
A little of the wax dropped on the maiden's skin. The burning sensation caused his violet eyes to pop open.  
  
He stared at Sano inquisitively.  
  
"Hi." Sano said smiling hoping to remember to thank Dais and the others.  
  
***********  
  
END.  
  
So didya like it.  
  
If you have any thoughts or opinions review me and tell me.  
  
I need 5 reviews to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2: Soujirou and Aoshi

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!  
  
JOYEUX NOEL!!!!  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!  
  
Hiya everyone. Thankye for all the reviews. Especially the ones correcting my spelling and unknowingly bad grammar. *BowBow* Sorry I took long to get this chappie up, but I promise you it won't be boring. Um .let's see what else oh yeah  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RURUONI KENSHIN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS AS FOR THAT MATTER!  
  
On with the fic. *********~~~~~~~*******  
  
Soujirou sneezed. He hated garlic. But the smell of it wavered continuously through the room. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temple trying to ward off a headache which was brought on every time someone mentioned 'The Resistance.'  
  
His companion Aoshi had mentioned the topic over and over again on the way here. The handsome samurai was Soujirou's mentor. Not that he needed one but he frequently got out of control and 'up there' decided to appoint Aoshi to keep an eye on him. They didn't want their secret weapon being fond out by the officials.  
  
Aoshi looked down at Soujirou who was getting very agitated by the looks of it. The kid was easily bored, probably because he never really got to be a child, from the day he could hold a sword he was trained to be a killer. With no friends his own age he grew up as a loner, harboring thoughts of only hatred, apathy, malice and destruction. The Imperialist had done great job, Soujirou was the perfect killing machine.  
  
The screen door slid open and a very disturbing image of a man stepped in. His face was wrinkly and pruned. His head had an odd shape to say the least and he was very fat. He called himself Kazukan Gato.  
  
Aoshi folded his arms and prepared his famous stern but yet calm face which he used mostly when talking business. Soujirou on the other hand stared blankly at the man trying to conceive of what ill-nature Kazukan was born of.  
  
"Ahem, Lord Aoshi, pleasure to see you again." He spoke in a gruff voice. He took one look at Soujirou and decided he wasn't important enough to greet. This irked the 15 yr. old, who immediately reached for his sword laying beside him but thought better when Aoshi shot him a glare. He rested it once again on the floor and crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
"Have you gotten any news about Battousai?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Soujirou at this point turned his head in interest.  
  
Gato cleared his throat again, "No, I can't say I have but you hardly have to worry, Himura always gets the job done."  
  
"I wasn't worried." Aoshi stated flatly causing the man to courtly apologize.  
  
The conversation went on with Gato telling Aoshi boring information, which was unnecessary according to Soujirou. He couldn't understand why grow-ups were this flat and boring. What were they all going through middle-age crisis? Hardly possible Gato looked like he survived the pre-historic era and then some.  
  
"Um yes one more thing Lord Aoshi, it is about you-know-who." Gato spoke edgily.  
  
"Go on." Aoshi said.  
  
"Of course but could we speak about this in private?" He asked motioning at Soujirou.  
  
Aoshi looked down at the lad who gritted his. Aoshi nodded and Sou muttered something and left the room. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm himself. Gato was pushing his luck.  
  
Soujirou head perked when he heard soft footsteps coming this way. A young man quite devilishly handsome, carrying a tray of food, walked up to Soujirou bowed and entered the room Sou was kicked out of earlier. Soujirou blinked rapidly, trying to make a mental image of the boy again.  
  
Something about him seemed so innocently seductive. A minute later Soujirou heard the crashing of plates and seemingly blow. "GET OUT!"  
  
The boy came out of the room nose all bloody. He closed the screen door and rested against the panel. He looked at the other boy leaning on the wall and bowed gracefully. His chocolate eyes were washed with despair as if no-hope was for tomorrow and his unruly black hair gave him a devilish charm.  
  
"Hi." Soujirou said softly, the other nodded and went on his way. Sou eyes followed him until he was out of sight.  
  
Alone again Sou sighed warily until he heard Aoshi's voice calling him back in. He entered the room. Gato gave him a dirty stare which Sou didn't notice, lucky him.  
  
"Sou, we'll be staying here tonight." Aoshi informed him.  
  
Soujirou lightly nodded and picked up his sword, near it was a tray of broken dishes, he could just guess what happened. He gritted his teeth and gave Gato an incriminating stare, //heartless ass// he thought.  
  
Aoshi rested his hand on Sou's head, he could tell when something bothered his young friend. "You okay?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Soujirou nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay just a little tired." He said pretending to yawn.  
  
But that didn't fool Aoshi, he was too smart and paternal to actually believe that, "Okay, you can tell me when we're alone."  
  
Sou sighed there was no-outfoxing his mentor. But he was glad Aoshi liked to pry, he just had to talk to someone.  
  
*****************  
  
Aoshi sat on the floor thinking about what Gato told him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. // If what Gato says is true, we'll have a major problem on our hands//  
  
A knock on his door interrupted his train of thoughts, "Aka-chan (1), may I come in?" the sweet voice asked.  
  
" Yeah Sou." Aoshi answered.  
  
The young boy entered and locating Aoshi, sat beside him. "So, what's bothering The Mighty Soujirou?" Aoshi teased.  
  
"Shut up." Sou retorted playfully slapping Aoshi and pouting.  
  
Aoshi pulled Sou's cheeks, he looked so cute when he pouted.  
  
"So tell me? What's wrong?" Aoshi asked showing concern this time.  
  
Sou sighed and leaned on him, it was all just stupid nothing was wrong, but he couldn't understand this feeling, like something deep inside him was pushing itself up. Something that was there for a very long time without him realizing it.  
  
"Aka-chan, you ever get this feeling that time's standing still?"  
  
Aoshi's rubbed Sou's back comfortingly, "Yeah.I g-guess."  
  
"And .and your whole world's is wavy, your palms are sweaty and you feel like you could float into the sky at any moment and you really don't care."  
  
Aoshi eyes gleamed, //Was Soujirou actually .? Could it be.? No way. Soujirou...It's not possible, is it?// Aoshi thought smiling warmly, which was quite rare since Aka-chan was such a deadpan.  
  
"Is something wrong with me Aoshi?" he asked naively, but he wasn't to blame. All these years of being alone you couldn't expect him to know by natural course but no-one was there to tell him about these things either.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with love, Sou, it just happens."  
  
*******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
Aka-chan- Japanese word for Baby. I thought it sounded cute for Aoshi's pet name. Don't kill me!!!! *ducks and hides from angry mob*  
  
********************  
  
That's the end of chapter 2, please review. Sorry that I didn't tell you about Ken and Sano, they'll be in the next chapter I promise.  
  
Um. can I get 3 reviews for the next chapter. 3 that's all, please.I would be so happy and I'll personally thank you at the end of the story. More is welcomed of course.  
  
Flames will be used to make baked octopus!!!!!  
  
*********************  
  
Okey-dokey, I wanna thank every single one of you who reviewed. Lots of love. Below are my thankies:  
  
Rena Lupin- You love this fic. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Nuff love to you. Please continue to read my fic.  
  
Sere-Estel- Thanks so much dear, please continue to read my story, your review was greatly appreciated. Lots of Love.!!!!!!! :) :) B) B)  
  
Hiei's girl - Alrighty you got some more, no need to whine. I must say thanks a lot for review it is greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chappie also. ( :) :) :P  
  
Mystic-sky-dragon - Oh thanks so much you sweet little thing, I could sworn his name was spelled with an 'o'. Thanks for the correction and please continue to read my fic although third chappie might be sucky. :)  
  
Mystic-sky-dragon - I'm guessing it's the same person as before, thanks for loving my story. Glad you liked. Feel free to review me again. :)  
  
Emmel- The next chapter answer your question sweetheart. Thanks for reading my fic and being so kind as to give a review. If you want me to change something just review me again or email and I'll see what I can do. :)  
  
Sano's woman- Yeah it's Kenshin it's Kenshin, Its Kenshin. I guess the incremental repetition meant you were overthrown with joy and you liked my story. Thank ye so very much. And yes I will continue. :)  
  
Fire Dragon - Wow you think its Awesome! You think its also Killa. Oh how can I resist puppy dog eyes of course I will continue. Lots of love to you too. B) :P  
  
Sano Lover 03- Am I sensing sarcasm Mmm. I like a sarcastic reviewer.Hey do you talk yoda language cause the 'very clever are you' sounded like yoda. Peace to you man. Continue reading my fic and I updated see. :)  
  
Xzanayu -You thought it was good. Yipeeee! Thanks for the review sweety. Contact me anytime and feel free to express your opinion. ;)  
  
Suli of the yaoi addicts -Yes I have to agree Hitokiri Battousai, naked and ready for action kinda gives the urge to read more. Sorry I left out the yaoi with Sano and Ken. But please don't stop reading the story, there will be yaoi in the next chapter I promise. :)  
  
~Lee~ Dark Angel -you think my fic is cool and you would like to read more and and if I keep up the good work you'll reveiw for it!!!! *cries* I love you guys. Thanks so much. :)  
  
Koneko-chan -Of course I'll continue anything for a fan. Thank you so much for the review. Nuff love. Please continue to read my story. Peace, Pizza and soda. :}  
  
Koneko-chan - Hey you gave me two reviews. Coolie! LOL. :}  
  
Sin -your name is sin. intriguing. Thank you sin for the review. It was greatly appreciated. That sounded weird.oh well . Peace, Land and Bread. :]  
  
Ansatsu- Yeah another fan. Thanks so much darling. Love ya. Please keep reading, I'll definetly appreciate it.:}  
  
*******~~~~~******  
  
Yup that's all for now, please email me. (shanifero2000@yahoo.com)  
  
A quite a few of you did last time.  
  
Um believe someone asked if I could make the red head be a girl instead of Kenshin but sorry, I can't. But if you would like me to write a story and Sano meeting with a girl looking like Kenshin, just send me an idea and there is 50% chance I'll do it.  
  
Yeah one more thing!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! :) :} :]  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~*********** 


	3. Author Update : Quite sorry peeps

AUTHOR UPDATE  
  
Sorry I'm taking so long to update people, I'm in progress with typing the story but you see ff.net is being a real bitch about no NC-17 content now a days.  
  
I have several friends who got their stories taken off just because of it and their uploading abilities suspended for who knows how long.  
  
I just don't want that to happen to this fic.  
  
So I posted it over at adultfanfiction.net  
  
Now I'm on chapter1 for this fic over there but when I reach a chapter 3 I'll create a link for you guys in my bio. If you wanna go check me out over there at anytime my pen name is ferocity. No change. The title is still Deadly Kiss, don't worry.  
  
Yes I wanna thank all my reviews, I'll mention your names in the next chapter.  
  
So here is what I'm gonna do.  
  
I'm gonna continue posting on fanfiction.net but only the R rated chapters. So whenever there is a citrusy chapter I'll give you an author alert like this and tell you to go to adulfanfiction.net. At aff.net all the chapters will be there, so it would be easier to just go there and read it.  
  
The next chapter you will get on fanfiction is Chapter 4, so go to adult..etc and you will find chapter 3 [when I post it]. Got that?!!!!!!!  
  
Oh.and no koneko-chan I haven't run out of ideas.thanks for your concern.  
  
See ya guys.  
  
Love ya and please keep reviewing me and never mind this shit. 


	4. I triedRevelations

Hey guys!!!! *yawns* Sorry I'm so late, with updating this fic and all. Man, teachers at school are just piling on the work. I try to find time to type a little each day but my schedule is so hectic!!! And its gonna get worse, cause end of year exams are coming up and those are pretty important. Plus this year is really important, cause I choose the subjects I'm gonna do. I can't wait to drop geography and physics, not to mention F/N and T/C (Food & Nutrition, Textiles and Clothing.) Oh well...I wanna thank all those who reviewed me. Thank you so much. You are all dolls. Um I'm sure by now, you all know who Soujirou's crush is. If you don't...just wait and see. And please don't kill me when you find out. Also I wanna thank Xzanyou and Sere-Estel, they are such good supporters of this story and me. Thanks so much.  
  
By the way, someone else joins the story line today. You'll see in a little while.....hehehehe!!!  
  
**************** Chapter4 Strange things. ****************  
  
"Sano wake up." Kenshin leaned over and whispered in his ear. Sanosuke grunted, "Is it morning already?" his lips barely parting to grumble the words.  
  
"That it is." Kenshin answered kissing him on his exquisite lips, teasing the rosy flesh with his moist tongue. Sanosuke's eyes shot open as if the sleep had been pulled out of him suddenly.  
  
A smile played on his lips, as stared into lavender pools of his lover.  
  
How exotic they must have looked then, one sitting on the other, tenderly teasing each other like aged lovers. "I rather like this," Sano stated, as Kenshin pulled his luscious lips away from Sano's, his hands freely wandering the red heads lithe body. Delectable.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Kenshin asked, Sano's hand ran down his spine sending waves of pleasure through his body.  
  
"How could I not? You tired me out last night; I'm looking forward to tonight." Sano answered winking at him. Pink lined the Red head's cheeks as he looked away. Sano was so straightforward. It was almost shocking.  
  
To Sano, Kenshin was the cutest thing that ever walked, he pulled the man into a mind- boggling kiss that seemed to be filled with more lust than love.  
  
With skill, Sano flipped them over so he was now on top. His lips trailed to his neck, sucking at the soft reddened flesh. Kenshin relaxed and accepted the wonderful pleasure he received from Sano's touch, whimpering each time Sano crushed his lips against his flesh.  
  
///Kill him, kill the fighter for higher named Zanza.///  
  
The radiant glow of Kenshin's eyes became duller and duller until it was nearing completely different tone. His mind shot back to reality as if being pulled from a nightmare by an unseen force.  
  
"Sanosuke, stop---Sano please stop!!!" Ken ordered lightly.  
  
Sano sat up and stared down at his lithe lover with hint of frustration. "What's wrong? Don't tell me your getting shy on me? Why after last night, I'd expect you'd be a little more open..."  
  
Kenshin cut him off, "You shouldn't expect something of which you know nothing about!" He said, a firm angry demonic resonance showed in his usually playful voice.  
  
Sano could only stare with disbelief, what happened to the Kenshin he passionately made love to last night. Kenshin quickly catching himself spoke up, "I'm sorry Sano, I didn't mean that. Please forgive me." His childish tone returning.  
  
"It's okay, for a moment there I thought I was talking to an imposter." Sano said with a half- hearted laugh. But it was really disturbing to hear a voice like that coming from him.  
  
At that moment Kenshin's stomach churned and a blush appeared across Kenshin's face. His eyes returning to normal. Kenshin chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with your stomach, it is time for breakfast." Sano said smiling and sliding off the bed. Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. Sano didn't seem to be suspicious of him. He hoped the titian hair fighter had brushed the incident aside.  
  
**********************  
  
His feet moved quickly and gracefully under his olive green hakama (1). Hardly making any sound, only his light nimble steps could be heard. His black hair swished with every agile movement, his chocolate eyes moving swiftly over his surroundings. He looked very exquisite although clad distastefully.  
  
Unaware that he was watched, he swiftly did his assigned duties. He was a teenager as far as the eye could see, his skin lightly tanned enhancing his exotic semblance. His eyes looked childish although they were clouded with desperation and sadness.  
  
An angel put simply. Nothing short of a masterpiece.  
  
Soujirou's mop of dark brown hair covered his lifeless mahogany eyes, enabling him to watch the servant doing his chores, freely. He had hard time falling asleep thinking about this one. The boy's radiance attracted him at first but then there was this mysterious aura surrounding him.  
  
Sou sat up, this gesture seemed almost inhuman. Then lithely getting to his feet he snuck behind the boy giving him such a fright.  
  
The boy relaxed his tensed body then closed his eyes with relief. Something about Sou's actions scared him more than usual, may be the swiftness of it reminded him of something.  
  
"Good morning, Master Seta (2)." The boy bowed.  
  
Sou nodded, watching the boy's smooth flowing motions. It seemed almost god- like not with preternatural speed but with ease he did it.  
  
"Um... your breakfast will be ready soon. In the mean time if you would like to take a bath, I have one prepared for you." He stated bowing again.  
  
Sou nodded once more and strode out of with room, his own movements fluid and silent. The light padded footsteps meant that the servant was right behind him.  
  
The screen door slid open and they stepped in, the boy closing the door behind them.  
  
The bath was drawn like the boy had said and it looked rather inviting.  
  
Sou's body tensed as agile fingers ran over his clothes attempting to remove them. Sou looked at the boy in front of him, who had stopped undoing Sou's shirt when he noticed the death glare Sou gave him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Soujirou questioned, his dark brown eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Um...Um...I was...I was just..." The boy stammered fear blanching his face.  
  
Soujirou raised his hand and brought it down hard on the boy's cheeks, the slap resonated throughout the room.  
  
"What do you think I am? A bloody incompetent?" Sou asked, commanding an answer.  
  
The boy stood shocked, his cheek already red. He sniffled a bit.  
  
"Well?" Sou ordered.  
  
"No, Master Seta." He answered softly.  
  
"Good. I can take off my own clothes, thank you." He said resolutely, "Got that?"  
  
The boy nodded, still holding his cheek and recollecting what just happened.  
  
'What's your name?!!!" Soujirou asked snapping him out of la-la land.  
  
The boy looked a little confused at first.  
  
"Well, do you have a name or not?!!!!" Soujirou stated his patience wearing thin.  
  
"Um yes...My name is Yahiko, sir." He answered timidly.  
  
"Good then. Yahiko I trust an incident won't happen ever again." Sou had just finished taking of his clothes and slipped into the warm water. Calming himself slowly, relaxing his tense muscles.  
  
Silence echoed throughout the room, except for the audible breathing of the servant, whose face was still awe filled.  
  
********************  
  
****Village of Chiba******  
  
Midnight black hair, amber eyes, lanky, thin frame and clad in a police outfit. Quite a sight in Chiba in the early morning. His hair combed back looked neat beyond all reason and his eyes sharp never missing anything. Some call him the Miburo wolf, while others know him as Fujita Guro an excellent swordsman. The Master of the gatotsu style, Hajime Saitou.  
  
He took a bite of his apple, ignoring the passer- bys who gave him the strangest look the eye could conceive. These days you could hardly trust strangers, they were usually thugs who came to loot and destroy. He was quite the opposite as his code "Aku Soku Zan." States.  
  
His mind ran on Tokio, his wife. He'd left against her wishes this morning trying to escape her famous screech. He hoped she was alright, annoying or foolish, she was still his beautiful wife. Meanwhile he hoped dearly she didn't decide to play with his swords while he was gone. That could be dangerous, not for Tokio, but the entire population of Nagumo.  
  
He had to focus, by the Shinsengumi reports, The Battousai was close. Excitingly close. Defeating the Battousai would topple the Imperialist leaving only the Shinsengumi to oust the government. He was convinced the Imperialist were pigs, they and the Shinsengumi were constantly at war. He wouldn't allow pigs to run the country, over his dead body. As for the Battousai, mark him as dead.  
  
******************  
  
TBC  
  
I know it sucked but please review, how will I know if you didn't like it.  
  
Hakama (1)- you know the baggy pants Kenshin and yahiko wears...yeah those.  
  
Seta (2)- Those who didn't know, Soujirou's last name is Seta. 


End file.
